


Peaches

by roseantique1234



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Old Work, based on a prompt, lowkey ongniel, one of my best imo hahaha, peachy Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: It was just another day at the broduce dorms. Everyone is still a little shaken from last week’s eliminations, but they can’t dwell on it for long: they had one more challenge before them. But today, something else was causing the boys to be restless. That morning, Daniel disappeared. What replaced him was a…. a peach? Little did they know, this peace was no ordinary peach…
Kudos: 1





	Peaches

“Daniel~~ Daniel~~, YAH! You rascal come out this instance!” Jisung called out. He has been roaming around the dorms, and training center for hours now looking for Daniel- but he was no where to be seen. This was very very weird, Daniel wasn’t the kind to run away, and he didn’t have any reason to. Besides, all his clothes, shoes, hats and valuables were all still in the dorm. Everything was in its right place, except for Daniel.

“Aish, when I catch that kid I’m gonna strangle him,” Jisung declared as he stormed back into Daniel’s room, for the fifth time, hoping to find some clue of his whereabouts. Nothing. Everything was as it was supposed to be, except for this random peach that sat in the middle of Daniel’s bunk. Irritated, Jisung plucked the peach from the bed and demanded, “Where did you take my Daniel?!!”

“Heh, I must been an idiot. Aish, I better ask Minhyun, maybe he will know,” Jisung sighed as he proceeded to put the peach down on the adjacent table. As Jisung was about to leave, something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. Did the peach just move? A little shocked, Jisung rubbed his eyes vigorously and stared at the pink fluffy peach at sat on the table. The peach gave a little wiggle, ever so slightly, but definitely a wiggle.

“Oh mai gawd!” Jisung flew back in shock. “Did you just move?” 

The peach rocked back and forth (as if imitating a nod) in response. 

“OH MAI GAWD! OH MAI GAWD! Who are you? WHAT are you? OH MAI GAWD!” Jisung was hysterical by now.

By some weird sorcery the peach gave a little hop.

“OH MAI GAWD! No way, no way, NO WAY! You… you can’t be Daniel right??” Jisung stared on in shock.

Once again the peach rocked back and forth.

“OH MAI GAWD! GUYS!!!! NIEL BECAME A PEACH!!!! OH MAI GAWD!! NIEL BECAME A PEACH!!!!” Jisung screamed as he scooped up the peach and dashed out towards the training center. 

At the training center, the 18 boys crowded around Jisung and ‘Daniel’. Initially, nobody believed Jisung, some even joked that his age was causing him to hallucinate. That was until Jisung showed how Daniel the peach responded to his words. For a rare 3 minutes the training center was silent: it took a while for it all to sink in.

“What…. what… what do we do????!!” Jisung cried out in panic. “Is my Niel going to be a peach forever? He had so much more to live for, oh mai gawd.”

Minhyun put a comforting arm around Jisung as he tried to get the panicking ajumma to calm down.

Ever the calm and collected leader Jonghyun said, “Okay, we don’t know how long Daniel will be like this, so the best thing we can do it protect him as best as we can. No peach eating for today, and make sure we have the Daniel peach in sight at all times.”

“What, but peaches are my favorite fruit,” Seonho whined.

“Seonho, I doubt you would want to eat Daniel hyung,” Guanlin replied. 

“But, how will we know that the peach is Daniel?” Jihoon asked, concerned.

“Good point, we need to find a way to identify him,” Jonghyun agreed.

“Here, I fashioned this out of an old name tag,” Daehwi remarked as he handed over a hand written sticker that said “DO NOT EAT, I’M YOUR FRIEND”.

“Perfect! Daniel, I’m sorry but this is the only way,” Jonghyun apologized as he proceeded to stick the sticker onto the peach.

Daniel gave a slight wiggle in reply, indicating that he didn’t mind. The trainees were getting better at understanding his movements.

“Okay, now, we will work in shifts, who will take care of Daniel first?” Jonghyun asked.

“I’ll take care of him first, oh my poor Niel,” Jisung replied after wiping away his tears.

“Thank you Jisung hyung, okay, everyone get back to practice, the finals are coming!” Jonghyun commanded. With that the trainees broke out to their teams and continued with their practice.

Everything seemed to return to normal, but truth be told everyone’s mind was on Daniel. No one could figure out why he would suddenly turn into a peach. And everyone was worried that someone would eat him by accident. Practice for the day was lacklustre, but no one complained– everyone’s mind was on Daniel.

Throughout the day, the boys consistently checked onto each other, reminding each other not to eat peaches. They also made sure that no peaches were ever put near Daniel for fear that there would be a confusion. They also frequently changed shifts, bringing Daniel around the training center, and dorms. It was almost as if the boys had adopted a pet together- just that instead of a puppy, it was a peach, and it wasn’t just a fruit, it was Daniel.

As the evening moon rose, Jisung was in the corner crying again. This time, Sungwoon was trying fruitlessly to comfort him. “What… what if… what if he stays a peach forever? Oh mai gawd, what do I tell his mum?”

Sungwoon could only nod silently. He didn’t really know what to say. Just then Seongwoo walked in, munching on a fluffy fruit. Sungwoon’s eyes widened.

“Seongwoo ah, what are you eating?” Sungwoon asked, fearful of the worst.

“A peach, why? Hyung there are tonnes outside, you want one?” Seongwoo replied with a carefree tone.

Sungwoon’s mind began racing. Who was the last one to take care of Daniel. Was it Dongho? Was it Guanlin? Was it Minki? Oh god… it was Seongwoo. When it dawned upon Sungwoon he bit his tongue, and tried to stay calm, he couldn’t afford to agitate Jisung. 

Too late. Jisung launched at Seongwoo, pinning him against the wall. “DID YOU JUST EAT MY DANIEL?!!! YOU MONSTER!!!”

“What? What? Hyung! Wait, hyung, calm down, I can explain,” a shocked Seongwoo choked.

Sungwoon flew up and began trying to pry the boys apart. “Hyung hyung calm down, let’s listen to Seongwoo, hyung.”

It was no use. 

“What do you have to explain? YOU JUST ATE MY DANIEL!!” Jisung’s yells echoed throughout the dorms, and soon the other boys had gathered at the scene.

“Hyung, hyung please, oh my god I can’t breathe,” Seongwoo’s face was turning purple.

“Hyung let him go!” “Hyung you’re gonna kill him.” “Hyung!” The boys collectively tried to convince Jisung to loosen his grip, but nothing was getting through to our Yoon-Jumma today. He was enraged, and he was out to kill.

“What’s going on?” a familiar voice cut through the chatter, in a rumbling Busan accent. 

Jisung recognized it instantly. He immediately let go of Seongwoo and stared blankly at the crowd that had formed. His vision focused on a tall, smiling boy standing in the middle of the crowd. Without a word, Jisung collapsed to the ground in tears. “Daniel, oh my god Daniel, you’re home.”

“Did… did you think I would eat my husband, oh my god,” Seongwoo remarked as he rubbed his neck.

“Who’s your husband,” Daniel (in human form) protested with a smile.

“Ommo, ommo, ommo-na, Daniel. Seongwoo I’m sorry. Ommo Daniel, you’re back,” Jisung whimpered as he stood up to hug Daniel.

Daniel reciprocated the hug, and some of the boys wiped away the tears that had escaped their eyes.

“What happened Daniel? Why did you turn into a peace?” Woojin asked inquisitively.

“I don’t really know, but it sure was a sweet experience hehe” Daniel winked, sending laughter all across the room. 

That night, as the night got deeper, Daniel shared his experience of being a peach with the boys who sat quietly by his bed listening. It went on and on, until eventually all 20 boys were crammed in Daniel’s room sleeping soundly. It wasn’t the most comfortable set-up, but nights like these were numbered, so they relished in this discomfort. One day closer to the finals. One day closer to the end. One day closer to the next good bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback or requests!


End file.
